Thousands of Curses Upon You
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: I think I'm obsessed with these depressing one-shots. Anyway, Athena has always hated Poseidon. And now Annabeth has started to like his... spawn, Athena is mad. MAD with a capital M and A and D. Character death. THIS ISN'T A POSEIDON/ATHENA RIVALRY STORY! One-shot, Percabeth. Sorta.


**A/N And to think I'm usually a happy person. I am TOTALLY OBSESSED with these depressing one-shots. Why? No idea. I'm an idiot, aren't I? At first I'm all happy and weird - and then BOOM, this comes out and everyone thinks, "Uh oh, Robyn's finally cracked".**

**And this isn't all a Poseidon/Athena rivalry thing. Only a tiny bit. And it isn't COMPLETE Perxabeth. This is round the end of BOTL.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Athena was absolutely furious. Her day had gone rubbishly. And she was so mad and angry that she didn't even seem to care that she had used incorrect grammar.

Athena was plain MAD.

Mad with a capital M and A and D.

She was FURIOUS.

That cursed Aphrodite! Athena's best daughter, her favourite daughter, her most treasured daughter she had with one of the best men – that one, Annabeth Chase – was falling.

And not falling literally.

Metaphorically.

And what was worse was that she was falling for someone.

Someone being the only son of that back-stabbing, irritating, sarcastically humorous, idiotic, non-smart, stupid sea spawn.

A FREAKING SON OF POSEIDON!

Why? Why couldn't Annabeth Chase fall for someone... smarter? More levelheaded, perhaps? Maybe a son of Demeter would work, or it could be a son of Iris.

Heck, it could even be a son of Hermes for all Athena cared.

But no. That stupid son of Poseidon had won her affections with dumbness, sarcasm, humor and plans that never worked.

Oh, and his _loyalty_.

What was so good about that boy anyway? He may have the good looks of his father, yes, and he may always be true to his friends. But he had nearly killed himself so many times, and Annabeth Chase was the one to save her, putting herself in danger.

It had to stop. Athena was MAD with a capital M and A and D, and once Athena tries to stop something, she won't rest until it has gone.

So the sea spawn had to go.

* * *

She was walking along the beach, looking for him. Her blonde curls were pulled back in a loose ponytail, framing her face with her bangs. Her grey eyes flashed around the sand, waiting to rest upon him.

Him.

For some ridiculous reason, whenever he came near, her heart would flutter uncontrollably in her chest, as if her heart had morphed into a cage of excited butterflies. Her stomach would do continuous loop-the-loops whenever he told a joke that wasn't even funny, but had a lot of wit. It was the small things about him that she appreciated, not him being the son of Poseidon and all.

Even though she knew her mother would be mad. Mad with a capital M and A and D. But Athena shouldn't be mad at her.

She should be mad at Aphrodite. Although she doubted that Aphrodite made her feel this way whenever he approached. Doubtless she was squealing herself senseless up in Olympus, but the whole 'feelings' section was entirely her own.

She had created it.

Why? She was meant to be a freaking daughter of Athena! Athena had smart, wise children who were made to never feel this way. And here she was, going as red as a beetroot whenever he approached and covering her feelings for him with annoyance.

But even he could tell she was just being playful.

Where was he? She had been walking around the beach for several minutes, and she would've definitely seen him by now, with his windblown black hair and twinkling sea-green eyes.

Then her grey eyes fell upon something. Her heart stopped in her chest. Her mouth fell open. Tears blurred her vision. Her legs began to feel like marshmallows.

She didn't think she could run this fast with her insides churning into jelly inside of her. Legs shaking, she stumbled over and collapsed in the sand. Tears fell from her orbs onto him.

Him.

He was lying on the sand, deathly pale, and very, very still. Being a daughter of Athena, she knew he was still alive, but not for long. It was obvious he had been very badly injured. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering in his mouth.

She couldn't bear it.

She flung herself upon his heaving chest and sobbed. A daughter of Athena, crying over a boy? That was new. But right now she couldn't care. His breaths were slowing, and his eyes were fluttering closed.

"No," she whispered. "You can't die. Please. Not now."

She wiped her eyes and sat up, looking as he trembled. She couldn't see any blood or wounds, and it was obvious that this was the work of a god.

A god.

Her blood boiled and rage fizzed up like fireworks inside of her. She knew who it was. The Athena side of her was working again – but now she wanted to have nothing to do with that goddess. The immortal brat had always disliked him. Now she had crossed the line.

"CURSE YOU, ATHENA!" she yelled. "CURSE YOU!"

She knew that the said goddess would lay hundreds of jinxes and hexes on her, but now she couldn't care less. The boy who had, at first, irritated her and made her furious, and was now beginning to worm his way into her affections, was dying. His last breath was drawing near. Every inhale was bringing him one step closer to eternal rest; every exhale was bringing him one step closer to his end.

"No," she whispered again – and this time she didn't stop the tears. They rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto his. "Please. Don't go."

"Where am I going?" His voice was husky and very quiet, but she was close enough to hear. Opening her eyes, she looked into his – the sea green orbs were still there, staring into her grey ones.

She knew that explaining it would be worse. "A trip," she whispered. "A one-way trip."

"To where?" His voice cracked.

"Paradise." He had to be going to Elysium; he had to be. After all he had done for the gods, they needed to honor him in some way. Elysium was only a small bit for the amount he had done. "Paradise. Where you'll never see bad things. Bad things don't exist there."

"Paradise..." It seemed to linger on his tongue. "Are... are you going to come?"

"Not yet," she said softly, taking his hand. She was going to be strong once he left. She wasn't going to let his death harm her. Yes, it would leave a massive ditch in her heart, but she would be brave. For him. "Soon. You'll see everyone you love one day soon."

"Why not now?" He was nearing the end. Every breath became labored.

"Because I am going to be strong," she said. "I'm going to live like you would want me to. I will be brave and stand. You'll always be with me. Like I'll always be with you. We're on a rollercoaster that only goes up. I will meet you at the top."

"What will be there?" he mumbled, his chest heaving. Then he opened his eyes one final time.

"At the top?" She brought his hand and closed it in her own. "_I_ will be there. So will all the good things."

"I'll see you there, Wise Girl," he whispered, and his eyes closed. His chest rose one more time, before coming down again. It never went back up.

"I'll be waiting, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**A/N *sobs* I don't even know why I wrote this. I'm almost crying now. I should probably submit this quick before I start wailing the house down, which would make me look insaner.**

**Review. *breaks down sobbing and takes a tissue* God, I'm a mess.**


End file.
